The use of mobile electronic devices for the purpose of watching videos, listening to music, and playing video games continues to increase. In general, these devices are configured with an audio output jack, such as a standard 3.5 mm stereo audio port, that enable users to listen to audio in relative privacy without disturbing those around them. One benefit of having standard audio output ports is that there are numerous types and styles of headphone devices from which to choose. Of these options, earbud-style headphones have become a favored choice for mobile electronic devices as they are lightweight, compact and unobtrusive. Earbuds, unlike other types of headphone devices such as over-the-ear style headphones, are designed to be inserted into an ear canal. In general, each earbud is labeled or otherwise marked in a manner that allows users to differentiate which earbud is intended to be inserted in a right ear and which is intended to be inserted into the left.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures is represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.